Theory of Innocence
by Wingleader Sora Jade
Summary: Why do Ryoua nd Yugi always get beaten up and tortured during fics? Two "goddesses" contemplate the matter as Ryou looks on... *Weird-fic* ^^ (Try to guess who the "goddesses" are!)


Theory of Innocence 

by WSJ 

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO. The two mysterious "goddesses" own themselves, and if you listen closely to them you can probably figure out who they're meant to be. ^^v 

()()()()() 

Ryou Bakura whimpered in pain as his yami brought his foot around to deliver another kick to the hikari's side. "That will teach you to disobey me." Bakura snarled. He then disappeared into his soulroom, leaving little Ryou to bleed on the floor. 

The hikari hadn't even the strength to pull himself upright, could feel himself slipping away from conciousness. Dimmly he heard the door open and a familiar voice gasping, then yelling for someone to call an ambulance. But it was far away, so far away... 

_"I have a theory, onee-san..."_

Without warning, Ryou was suddenly standing in the corner of a bright garden. In front of him was a wide expance of lush green lawn, bordered on all sides by rose bushes that bloomed light blue, silver, and lavendar. A small blanket was spread out on the grass and two women were sitting on it, two chibi little boys playing nearby. None of them seemed to notice Ryou, as if he weren't there at all. 

The first was dressed in a long white dress, and her long brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail. She pushed her glasses up on her nose and called to the boys before answering the other woman. "A theory about what, imoto-chan?" 

The second woman, the younger of the two by a couple years, had long blond hair that was let tumble free. She was wearing a long black skirt and a white tank-top. Both women were barefoot. "A theory about why Ryou always gets tortured." 

Ryou blinked, startled beyond words to hear these two women discussing him. He didn't know where he was, but it _did_ sort of resemble what he'd always thought heaven would be like. Were they... Goddesses? But then why were they talking about him? 

The brown-haired woman looked a bit startled too. "Oh really? Well then, what is it?" 

Both of the little boys, one of them blond and one with silverish hair, ran over to sit next to them. The blond climbed up on the brunette's lap, while the silver-haired chibi snuggled up with the blond woman. 

"Yeah, why does Rwou get hurted in stowies all da' time?" the blond chibi asked. 

"Not just Ryou," the blond goddess said. "Yugi, and (to a much lesser extent) Malik. And it doesn't only happen in Yu-Gi-Oh, either. I've read so many Legolas-angst stories that it's getting redundant." 

"Okay den, all of dem." the silver-haired chibi spoke up impatiently. "Why?" 

The brunette goddess laughed. "CP, you know she takes her time just to annoy us." 

"Yeah," the blond chibi chimed in, sticking his tongue out at the one they called CP. "So s'ut up!" 

"CJ!" the brunette admonished. "Be nice." 

CJ pouted, and the blond goddess smiled. "Are you going to let me talk or not?" 

"Yes imoto-chan, talk." the brunette said, chuckling as she patted CJ on the head. "Why is it that Ryou and Yugi and the others are always tortured?" 

"Innocence!" the blond proclaimed proudly, causing the others to give her odd looks. "Yeah! Seriously! See, it's always the innocent and pure-hearted ones that are tortured, and I have a theory about why too." 

"So tell us why." the brunette said, pulling her long hair over her shoulder and combing through it with her fingers. 

"I think it's because that all the authoresses/authors out there know that innocence such as that can never exist in real life, but should. So they attempt to tarnish it so that it won't reflect how dirty and grimey their own lives are." 

(O.o;;) "Really now. You think so?" the brunette asked. 

The blond shrugged. "Sure. I mean, why not? It's as good a theory as any, right?" 

"I guess." 

From somewhere just over the horizon there was a loud explotion, and a pink and purple mushroom cloud began to rise into the sky. There came a faint but distinct male voice that proclaimed "I didn't do it!" 

The two goddesses looked at each other and sighed, then stood up. CP and CJ ran ahead, toward the mushroom cloud. "Come on," the blond said as they started to walk away and Ryou's vision began to blur. "I think Zut's let the other chibis help him with his potions again..." 

_"I think you're right...",_

Ryou groaned slightly, and opened his eyes after he found they were closed. A familiar bush of multi-coloured hair ranged into view, and Yugi's face followed soon after. "Are you okay Ryou?" 

"I-I suppose..." Ryou said, taking in the surrounding hospital room. "I had a really weird dream though." 

"You did?" Yugi questioned. "What about?" 

"These two goddesses were talking about us." 

"Us?" 

"Yeah, you and me and Malik, and some guy named Legolas. Something about torture and pure hearts." 

Yugi just shook his head and shrugged. "That _is_ a strange dream. What goddesses would be intrested in _us_?" 

And, somewhere high above, someone giggled. 

()()()()() 

WSJ: Oo;; Don't ask me what that was about. I've had that theory for awhile, and I just wanted some way to express it... *shrugs* Anyway, know who the goddesses are? ^^v Shut up Brood, I know you know! 

God bless minna-san! 


End file.
